Im Eissturm
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Fern im Osten brennen die Schiffe der Teleri, und Fingolfin weiß: Sein Bruder Feanor hat ihn und die seinen verraten. Auch wenn Orodreth dagegen spricht, beschließen die verbliebenen Noldor, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben, als über das Malm-Eis der Helcaraxe zu ziehen. Auch wenn der Preis für ihren Wagemut joch ist, vielleicht zu hoch. [Im Eissturm - Pan!k]


Grausig brausten die eisigen Fluten des Meeres. Scheidend wehte der Wind, kalte Splitter mit sich führend. Schwere Dunst- und Nebelfelder verhüllten das Land und begruben es unter sich. Dies war der Norden Ardas, nicht weit war die Helcaraxe, das Malm-Eis. Und hier war Fingolfins Schar von Noldor, verraten und verzweifelt unter sternenlosem Himmel.

Denn fern am östlichen Himmel war Feuerschein zu sehen.

„Er hat es tatsächlich getan" stellte Orodreth fest, ebenso ungläubig wie sein Onkel und alle anderen ihres Zuges.

„Dieser Narr", sagte ebenjener, verbittert und enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelnd. „Oder bin ich der Narr, dass ich bis zu diesem Augenblick geglaubt habe, sie würden wiederkehren, obwohl die Feanorer ohne ein Wort mit den Schiffen davon segelten?"

Galadriel trat vor, die einzige Frau, die unter den streitenden Noldorherren gestanden hatte, nachdem Feanor seine feurige Rede gehalten hatte. „Wir müssen ihnen nach!", rief sie energisch.

Orodreth trat an die Seite seiner Schwester. „Halte ein mit deinen stürmischen Worten", riet er ihr. „Womöglich ist nun die Zeit gekommen, Arafinwes, unseres Vaters, Entscheidung ebenfalls in Erwägung zu ziehen und umzukehren."

„Nein, Bruder", wiedersprach Finrod, und wie er dachten auch seine jüngsten Brüder Angrod und Aegnor, auch wenn sie schwiegen. „Ich will nach Endor, es verlangt mich nach den grenzenlosen Weiten dieses Landes, und ich denke, ich spreche damit nicht für wenige."

„Brüder, ihr wisst, dass ich nur aus Liebe zu euch und wider besseren Wissens mit euch zog", sprach Orodreth. „Daher beschwöre ich euch, eure Haltung noch einmal auf's Kritischste zu überdenken."

„Ganz wie Artafinde ist mein Sinnen", mischte sich nun Fingon ein, und Galadriel stimmte ihm zu. „Auch mich sehnt es nach den fernen Landen, diese zu regieren nach meinem und unserem Gutdünken."

„Es gibt nur noch einen Weg für uns, die Lande im Osten zu erreichen: den über die Helcaraxe", hielt Orodreth noch immer dagegen.

„Dann werden wir ihn beschreiten!", rief nun Turgon aus. „Ich mag kein Freund Feanáros sein, doch nun will ich mehr denn je in den Osten. Jetzt erst recht!"

„Ruhe!", donnerte mit einem Male Fingolfin, der bis jetzt grübelnd geschwiegen hatte.

Orodreth gab sich seufzend geschlagen und sagte nichts mehr.

„Wir werden über die Helcaraxe gehen", beschloss Fingolfin. „Dies war nicht das letzte Mal, dass Feanáro von uns hörte. Ich habe das Zeichen, das er uns dort im Osten gegeben hat, wohl verstanden, nun werde ich ihm ein Zeichen geben. Was es uns auch kosten mag, wir werden Endor betreten. Und jetzt lasst uns irgendwie ein Feuer machen, es ist empfindlich kalt." Er wandte sich ab.

„Du, Vater, bist unser Wortführer, wir beugen uns jeder deiner Entscheidungen", bekräftigte Fingon und folgte wie die anderen Fingolfin.

Diese Tat der Noldor sollte vielleicht ihre verzweifelteste sein doch gleichsam ihre tapferste. Wie Fingolfin gesprochen hatte, zogen sie aus, um Beleriand zu erreichen und schreckten dafür noch nicht einmal die tödliche Helcaraxe. Ihr Weg war bitter und dunkel. In Elend wanderten sie, denn die Gewalten der Natur setzten ihnen schwer zu. Der Wind war eisig, die winzigen Eissplitter rissen ihnen die Haut auf. Wärme war nirgends zu finden, egal wie schützend sie sich kleideten, denn ein Feuer ließ sich nicht entfachen, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich bemühten.

Ihr Weg führte sie nordwärts, immer nur nordwärts und hinein in die tödlichste Kälte dieser Welt. Die ewige, unendliche Nacht war hier noch drückender und beängstigender als andernorts. Sternenlos war der Himmel, Vardas Lichtfunken waren verhüllt von schneeschweren Wolken und bedrückenden Nebelschwaden. Hier waren die Noldor fern jeglicher Zivilisation, verlassen von jeder Seele, allein in Not und Gefahr.

Doch Fingolfin gab nicht auf. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Not seiner Schar machte ihn und die Noldor noch willensstärker, den Osten zu erreichen. Verbissen kämpften sie sich vorwärts, durch alle Unbilden der Natur. Koste es, was es wolle! Der drückende Nebel durchnässte sie bis auf die Haut, die unerbittliche Kälte ließ sie frieren bis auf die Knochen und der schneidende Wind trieb Kälte und Nässe noch tiefer und hielt sie dort. Doch sie gaben nicht auf, niemals! Ihr Wille war stark und obsiegte über ihren Verstand.

Denn was ließen sie nicht alles zurück! Hinter ihnen lagen die segensreichen Lande von Aman, ewig jung und schön, noch wundervoller gemacht von noldorischer Hand. Dort regierten die Valar und beschützen ihr Reich vor dem Schatten der Welt. Nichts drang nach innen – und nichts drang nach außen. Boshaftigkeit blieb fern von diesem heiligen Boden. So hatten die Noldor zumindest gedacht.

Denn als Melkor, den nun alle nur noch Morgoth nannten, den Schwarzen Feind, mit Ungolianth hereinbrach und Laurelin und Telperion tötete, da hatte dieser Friede sein Ende gefunden, und viele der Noldor hatten ihr Vertrauen in die Valar verloren.

Fingolfin blickte wie nicht Wenige hin und wieder zurück und erinnerte sich dessen, was gewesen war. Und dann rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, was sein würde und sein Blick war wieder auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen gerichtet. Doch das Licht vergangener Tage würde er stets im Herzen tragen, schwor er sich, vielleicht würde es ihn in dunklen Tagen führen.

Was mochte ihn wohl jenseits des Meeres erwarten? Er wusste es nicht, war er doch in Aman geboren, lange nach den Wanderungen der Quendi vom See Cuiviénen in den Westen. Doch um zu erfahren, was ihn jenseits des Meeres erwartete, musste er ebenjenes zunächst erst einmal überqueren. Und nun lag es vor ihm und seiner Schar.

Helcaraxe. Das Malm-Eis. Als Fingolfin die Meerenge zwischen Endor und Aman erblickte, erkannte er, woher dieser Name stammte. Hier am Rande der Welt in ewiger Dunkelheit war die bitterste, tödlichste Kälte, kein Leben konnte hier bestehen. Monströse Eisberge und riesige Eisschollen trieben im Meer, boshaft blau und weiß funkelnd. Angetrieben vom Wind, der sich hier zu einem wahren Eissturm ausweitete, wurden die Schollen umhergeworfen, schaukelten wild auf dem Wasser. Ein Mahlen und Knirschen lag in der Luft, schaurig hallte es durch die Nacht. Orkanböen fegten über die endlose, weiße Schneewüste, wirbelten feinsten Eisstaub zu hohen Verwehungen auf und nahmen ihnen die Sicht.

Manch einer wollte verzagen bei diesem Anblick, doch Fingolfin hielt tapfer dagegen. Die Valar, so sagte er, würden ihnen kein Recht sprechen, wusste er doch nicht, dass seinem Bruder sehr wohl verziehen worden war. Nein, ihr Weg konnte jetzt nur noch vorwärts gehen in Richtung Südosten. Guten Mutes ging er voran und da folgten ihm wieder alle seiner Schar.

Nur mühsam kamen sie voran. Das Eis war scharfkantig und trügerisch. Vermeintlich fester Boden konnte sich im nächsten Moment als klaffende Spalte entpuppen. So manch einer fand auf diese Weise sein grausames Ende, als er fehl trat und in den Tod stürzte. Die meisten Opfer forderten jedoch Erschöpfung und Kälte, und diese Opfer waren nicht gering an Zahl. Unerschütterlich setzten die Noldor ihren Weg fort, solange, bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Fingolfin gönnte ihnen nur wenige und kurze Rasten, und das zu Recht. Denn stets gab es arme Seelen, die nicht mehr aufwachten … Sie schliefen einfach ein und am nächsten Morgen fand man sie steifgefroren und mit Schnee bedeckt wie mit einem weißen Leichentuch. Wie als würde die Natur ihnen damit höhnen.

Es schmerzte Fingolfin, seine Noldor so leiden zu sehen, doch er war entschlossen, an seinem Ziel festzuhalten. Niemand hielt mehr dagegen, allein schon aus Trotz und Stolz. Nein, sie würden sich nicht die Blöße geben und aufgeben! Sie waren schon zu weit, als dass sie umkehren könnten.

So sehr Turgon sich auch wünschte, alles ungeschehen machen zu können. Denn Elenwe, seine Frau, hatte er in diesem Gewaltmarsch verloren.

Großes Wehklagen erhob sich da unter den Noldor und alles hielt für einen Moment inne. Der Sturm tobte weiterhin unermüdlich, schien nie an Kraft zu verlieren.

„Wie tief sind wir nur gesunken, dass es hatte soweit kommen müssen?", klagte Turgon. Er kniete im Schnee und hielt weinend seine Frau in Armen. Seine Tochter Idril war neben ihm, hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter verborgen und ein Klagelied angestimmt. Fingolfin hatte seinem Sohn trostspendend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und wusste doch, dass es für diesen Schmerz auf lange Zeit keine Linderung geben konnte. Auch Aredhel klagte bitterlich um die verlorene Frau ihres Bruders.

Stumm stand Orodreth neben der trauernden Familie, doch nur wer genau hinsah, sah den Vorwurf in seinen Augen, kaum merklich, tief verborgen und doch da.

„Es ist alles die Schuld dieser Feanorer", sagte Turgon leise und dann noch einmal lauter: „Es ist alles ihre Schuld!"

Abrupt wandte sich Fingon um, der bis jetzt nahebei gestanden und die Umgebung beobachtet hatte. Er kniete sich vor Turgon und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Das ist nicht wahr, Bruder", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „ _Das ist nicht wahr!_ Erinnere dich an die Zeit in Aman. War ich da nicht gut Freund mit Maitimo? Ich glaube nicht, dass er es gewollt hätte, dass all dies geschieht. Ich will es nicht glauben und kann es nicht. Nicht er! Sie sind nicht alle gleich, vielmehr unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Gib nicht allen die Schuld, nur einigen von ihnen."

Turgon riss sich los und sprang auf. „Ach ja?", entgegnete er, nun mehr zornentbrannt. „Haben sie nicht alle den Eid geschworen, haben sie nicht alle uns mit ihrem Wahnsinn angesteckt und uns in den Tod getrieben durch ihren Verrat? Sie haben Sippenmord begangen, nicht nur einmal an den Teleri, auch ein zweites Mal: an uns!"

„Ja, sie alle haben den Eid geschworen", räumte Fingon ein. „Doch die Reden hat Feanáro geführt. Er allein! Hast du all das schon vergessen? Seine Söhne sind ebenfalls nur Kinder seines Blutes, auch sie lieben ihren Vater, auch wenn dieser seine Fehler haben mag, und diese zu unser aller Leidwesen groß sind. Doch nicht Maitimo war es, der die Schiffe in Brand steckte. Er wäre zurückgekehrt, um uns die sichere Überfahrt zu gewähren. Beschuldige nicht ihn, beschuldige nicht Makalaure, Ambarussa oder Ambarto, sie waren seit jeher die Gemäßigteren unter Feanáros sieben Söhnen."

Turgon sah ihn finster an und wollte schon erwidern, als ihr Vater einstritt.

„Genug!", rief er. „Hört auf! Vergesst ihr, wer ihr seid? Vergesst ihr, wo wir sind? Streit ist jetzt unser tödlichster Feind, wir dürfen uns nicht entzweien, denn wenn wir es tun, dann werden noch mehr von uns sterben, wenn nicht gar alle. Wollt ihr daran schuld sein? Nein!" Er hielt inne. Dann legte er jedem seiner Söhne eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihnen fest in die Augen. Ruhiger fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß, wie ihr fühlt und denkt, denn auch ich fühle und denke so. Jetzt aber müssen wir zusammen halten, jetzt mehr denn je. Alles andere darf uns nun nicht kümmern und muss warten. Habt nur euer Ziel vor Augen und nichts anderes. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Sie sahen ihn schweigend an, dann senkten sie die Blicke. „Ja, Vater …", sagte Turgon leise.

Fingolfin warf ihnen noch einen strengen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen, so schwer es nach Elenwes Tod auch fiel.

Lange Jahre im Dunkeln hatte sie ihr Marsch nun schon gekostet und noch einmal so viele sollten es werden. Doch die Lebensgeister der Eldar waren jung und feurig und waren dazu bestimmt, noch lange auf Erden zu weilen. Sie gaben nicht auf, so schmerzlich es auch war und auch wenn sie oft so kurz vor dem Ende standen.

Doch Gnade der Mächte dieser Welt, sie erreichten mit großen Verlusten und nach schier endlosen Jahren ihr Ziel. Und als Fingolfin als erster seiner Schar Beleriand in Hithlum betrat, so sprossen Blumen um seine Füße und fern im Osten … Ja, dort stieg silbern und zum ersten Mal der Mond auf! Mit einem Aufschrei des Triumphes reckte Fingolfin sein Banner und ließ die Trompeten blasen. Hell erhob sich ihr Klang und Morgoths Horden flohen vor ihnen in Schrecken. Denn weitere, mächtige Herren der Noldor standen nun gegen ihren Herrn in Angband.

Fingolfin aber sah, dass es nicht klug war, den Orks nachzujagen, und er ließ sie ziehen. Vielmehr zog er weiter nach Süden und nun endlich fanden die Noldor Fingolfins Rast und Ruhe am See Mithrim. Sodann folgte dem Mond die Sonne, hell strahlend, ein Funken Hoffnung.

Mit ihrem Aufgang begann ein neues Zeitalter, das Zeitalter von Sonne und Mond, das Erste. Und Krieg zog auf in der Welt.


End file.
